cinnamon_cookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf Research Notes
The GoPo virus is a much newer strain of the GoMo virus. Mutated from a Wolf consuming the dead body of a weakened Vampire. Because of this consumption, the wolf gained most of the vampiric abilities, turning it into the first Hell Hound. It began attacking the nearest living thing, as it had entered a blood rage from it's infection of the GoPo virus. From it's wake of destruction, attention was drawn to it's location.In a penicillin-esc medical discovery, this new strain was found to create beasts that rival Vampires in strength and speed. So, given the incredibly high vampire population in the early 1840s, a group of researchers decided to see if this hell hound's bite could create more creatures like it and go from there. It did create more similar to it, but not quite. These were the first werewolves. Men given the ability to turn into giant demi-men, with a bite that contained a toxin that inhibits a vampire's ability to feed. This Virus was named 'God's Poison' otherwise called the GoPo Virus. Named by those who believed 'God' was there punish the vampires. Honestly I can see why, given what the Vampire Virus' name is. Royal Wolves are the highest tier of Werewolf. They would be the equivalent to The Captain from the Hellsing series. Boasting the same strength, speed, durability, dexterity and healing ability. This being slightly more physically stronger and faster, with a lesser healing ability, but thicker skin and more dense bones than their Royal Vampire counterparts. A mark of a Royal Wolf is to freely transform into the 'classical' wolf form, as well as the form of a giant wolf, with red eyes. The coat of fur is also an indicator of the Royal's heritage. Being darker the more Vampires the person has had in their lineage and lighter the more Werewolves have previously been in their lineage. Alpha Wolves are the natural leader of their individual packs, followed by Beta and then Omega. This system follows similarly to the natural world, but with a more human spin. This serves as a chain of command or rather, how many werewolves one is allowed to take charge of. * Werewolves all share the same special ability, equivalent to Vampire hypnosis, is Beast Mode. The activation of this, sees the Werewolf feel almost no pain, move faster and stronger with seemingly no limit to stamina. Or for the DBZ fans: Beast Mode = Kaioken * Werewolves may breed with others in the pack or even humans, since the only title that can't be attained by 'hard work' is Royal Werewolf. Other titles can be earned. * Werewolves are actually closer to human in biological terms. They do not need to be reanimated nor killed by the virus, to be changed into a werewolf. However, since they don't drink blood, this does mean they eat a substantial amount of food to upkeep their energy & sanity. Which is a giveaway to hunters or vampires. * Being a werewolf, actually seems to make a person's human form taller by 1 - 6 inches than they would normally be. * Overall, Werewolves are based on freedom. This allows them the choice of how to do live their lives, as well as flexibility. But like I said to my ex-girlfriend, too much flexibility is dangerous. In terms of scaling, a Werewolf's human form, is quite simple. Denser bones, thicker skin, above average height, above average muscles and all around more accentuated masculinity/femininity. Also a naturally high metabolism. Or in simpler terms, they don't instantly become peak human like your standard vampire, but, they're nearly peak human, whilst having the ability to go slightly above peak human. There are also two secondary forms, a werewolf can take. Wolf or Demi-Wolf. The Wolf form is as it sounds, transforming into a wolf, but not under a full moon. Once a month is when a standard werewolf transforms into their wolf form. From when they first turn, and then 28 - 30 days later, they turn again. The Demi-Wolf form is something Alphas transform into instead of the Wolf form once a month. Alphas can also turn into their wolf form at will, as well as fully control it and fully control their demi-wolf form. Royal werewolves do not transform once a month. They can transform into their wolf or demi-wolf form at their leisure, with full control.